Anahi/Misc.
| |1}} |borderradius = # | |0}} |height = 4 |backcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |1}} |tab1 = Introduction |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality and Relationships |tab4 = Abilities and Powers |tab5 = History |tab6 = Misc.|minwidth = 4|maxwidth = 9}} Early One Piece In the early concept of One piece (fanfiction verse) was Anahi meant to be a Luffy's sworn sister but later on was she settled a Zoro's childhood friend and companion. Her actual weapon was meant to be a hammer but was changed into hand to hand combat instead. SBS Based trivia * Anahi's representative animal is a tiger * Anahi's favorite foods and spicy foods * Anahi's least favorite food is seafood * Anahi was described as the eldest daughter of the family that is the Straw Hat crew * If she lived in the real world, she would be Spanish * When asked which flower Anahi resembles the most, Robin's Japanese voice actress replied she most resembles a Poppy * Anahi's blood type is XF, AB * Anahi bathes everyday * Anahi would be a serial killer if she was not a pirate * Anahi's hobbies are Sunbathing, napping, shopping, fighting, reading, tea, crew, setting people on fire * Other than taking naps does Anahi go to sleep at 12:00 PM and wakes up at 10:00 PM * Anahi would come 3rd in a 50-meter race coming after Luffy Eyecatchers Just like every other strawhat pirate does Anahi have her own eyecatchers that are used during commercial breaks. In One Piece, there are two eyecatchers in every episode, and each one shows one of the Straw Hat Pirates, usually the ones who had the most significance in the episode, accompanied by a short excerpt of their respective themes. First Set of Eyecatchers From Episode 1 to Episode 206 her eyecatcher showed an image of her on a wanted poster. The wanted poster is flying in the wind, then stopping, allowing a clear view of the image. In the background, there are the other Straw Hat Pirates, but only the ones that already joined the crew. There is a different tune for each Straw Hat Pirate and Vivi and Carue. The first appearance of her eyecatcher was in episode 3 before Zoro. Second Set of Eyecatchers From Episode 207 to Episode 516 a new set of eyecatchers aired. They still feature one of the Straw Hat Pirates with the same set of tunes for each one, but with a different animation. In each of them, a Straw Hat is doing something he or she usually does through a telescope, which then pans down to some items unique to the character. The items are often related to their role in the crew. The second set of eyecatchers was initially introduced at the start of the Long Ring Long Land Arc, with the switch to high-definition format, and retired after the two-year timeskip. Anahi is watching Zoro training while sitting on top of the railing while the telescope watches her from her right. She catches sight of it and looks at it. She then tilts her head to the side and smirks at the telescope. Then does the view switch to a table filled with her items. Those being her orange glasses, a book with a pentagram and a cold drinking made by Sanji. Anahi in her second eyecatcher.jpg|Anahi in her second eyecatcher Eyecatcher.jpg|Anahi's items in her second eyecatcher Third Set of Eyecatchers From Episode 517 to Episode 746 the eyecatchers have changed drastically. The eyecatchers have their own unique music, different from any music heard in an eyecatcher before, and so far all of the eyecatchers have the same music. Each eyecatcher shows the shadows of all the Straw Hat pirates passing, except for one of them, who is passing while picking up an item that belongs to him or her. After that the eyecatcher then switches to an image of the Straw Hat Pirates on a shore next to the Thousand Sunny. Anahi's sunglasses are on a table with some coins. On the wall next to it there is a map and the shadows of all the Straw Hat Pirates passing by in this order: Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Brook, Chopper, Sanji, Franky, Robin and then Anahi passes while picking up her sunglasses. The eyecatcher then switches to an image of the Straw Hat Pirates on a shore next to the Thousand Sunny. Fourth Set of Eyecatchers From Episode 747 onwards the eyecatchers have changed. The eyecatchers have their own unique background depending on what character is being used, and each character has the same tune that was used in the first two sets of eyecatchers. Each eyecatcher starts with the News Coo flying over the ocean before transitioning to one of the Straw Hat Pirates' wanted posters. Currently Bartolomeo and Law also have their own eyecatcher and so far they are the only two non-Straw Hat members to get an eyecatcher in this set. Hell is in the background. With Anahi's current bounty traveling along the wind before hitting the screen showing us her bounty picture. Anahi eyecatcher.jpg|Anahi's bounty from the Fourth Set of Eyecatchers Anahi eycatcher hell.jpg|Hell background in the Fourth Set of Eyecatchers Trivia * Anahi is a Oc owned by Conai Onaru: Deviantart : http://onaruconai.deviantart.com/gallery/62277653/Anahi ; Wattpad story: https://www.wattpad.com/381285973-sold-my-soul-to-the-devil-roronoa-zoro-story * Anahi (a-NAH-hee) is Spanish and means "The immaculate; chaste” or "beautiful". * Anahi has her own jolly roger consisting of a simple skull with blood red eyes and sunglasses * Anahi's attacks all end with the word: punch, fist or strike Major battles